Disk drives may be used for storing and retrieving information. Data or information on a disk drive may be stored in a random access manner, where individual blocks of information or data may be stored or retrieved in any order, whether it be sequential or not. Disk drives may be comprised of several platters which are individual recording disks with magnetic heads that are arranged on a moving actuator arm to read and write data. Disk drives may further comprise a spindle, which is a spinning axle on which platters are mounted. Platters may rotate using one common technique: constant angular velocity (CAV). CAV may keep a disk spinning at a fixed rate that is measured in revolutions per minute (RPM). Disk drives that experience errors or stop functioning may cause a loss of information or functionality for a server that uses the disk drive.